Table Away
by Romantically Distant
Summary: He won't be leaving her for me. And I can't say I'm too distraught about that.I didn't mind losing to her, because she gave him things I never could. Losing him to her, it still hurt. But I felt better letting him go. Sakura POV. AU


**Okay this is just a little one shot with the song 'Table away' by Sunny Sweeney. I love this song. And decided to write a quick one shot. I wanted to work on my other story Rumor, but I'm currently struggling with how to start the chapter. So I decided to do this one-shot, with one of my favorite pairings. Hope you enjoy!**

**WARNING: Itachi is going to be OOC. I hate making him that way, but this is just a short story with no real need (nor do I have the desire) to make it go in depth to make it perfectly matched with the actual Naruto characters. But in my defense, Itachi isn't shown all that much in the show, so his personality can be left to determine?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-Table away-<p>

* * *

><p>It was wrong to do this, wrong to <em>want<em> this. But I still wanted him. Is it wrong for me to want him, knowing he is married? Knowing he would never truly want to be with me? Knowing that he will never love me as much as he does her? I'm a fool for all I've done and wished for out of him, but he is too. Well less of one than I am. He shouldn't have been with me, when he still cared for her. If she knew, it would break her. And she didn't deserve that. But that doesn't change the fact I was glad he took notice of me that he was— or still is as of right now— with me. I shouldn't even be worried for her, worried that she would find out about us.

Is there even an us? There might have been, but our relationship isn't in their love life. And he is happy with her, a lot happier than he was with me. Part of me is happy at that little fact, but watching them from my table, the pain is still prominent.

_I bet you'd never guess who I saw tonight  
>Guess you didn't see me in those low dim lights<br>I knew who she was  
>By the ring still on her hand<br>Sure looked like you wanted to be her man._

But I remember all of those fights that caused him to come to my house, at any ungodly hour, and seek _my_ solace. Not hers. He would always tell me that things were not…as great as they once were between him and her. I would always be giving him the comfort I knew he deserved.

I would tell him that it was alright, they were just having the seven years issue. Married couples always experience that and his marriage was no different. He would look at me, give me a peck on my lips and mumble an incoherent thank you. Some nights it would get steamier than that. Sometimes he would promise that he would leave her, and stay with me.

_So I guess that means that things are better_  
><em>Must not be so bad at home<em>  
><em>I thought it looked like you were leavin'<em>  
><em>But it don't<em>  
><em>And I heard you tell her you still love her<em>  
><em>So it doesn't matter what you say<em>  
><em>I saw it all<em>  
><em>From a table away<em>

The air around me seemed to suffocate me, slowly. I flagged down my waiter. "Sir, I'm feeling claustrophobic and am going outside. So if my food arrives before I'm back, just leave it there." He nodded with an apologetic smile, and turned to leave when I grabbed his hand again.

"One more thing, bring me a few bottles of Vodka. The strongest you've got." He nodded once more and left.

I got up, and walked out of the restaurant. The only way I could get to the outside, where the fresh air was, was to pass their table. I gulped, before forcing myself their direction. I tried my best to keep my face hidden; I didn't want to ruin their happy moment.

_I thought she was pretty_  
><em>She's nothing like the things you said<em>  
><em>The woman you described<em>  
><em>Couldn't even turn your head<em>  
><em>The two of you look lost inside a world all your own<em>

I took one quick look at her as I passed them. She was gorgeous. Her blue hair contrasted with my own, drastically. Her hair color was like a lighter shade of his. While mine, mine was just a crummy pink color. Her grey eyes were also a lighter appearance of his own smoldering onyx ones. My green eyes just weren't compatible with his. She looked taller than me, closer to his height. Her frame was more of a mixture of endo- and mesomorphic. So she was tall, slender, but still had curves in the right places. Me, well I just have average bust size and I guess you could call it slim, but not an hourglass figure. She looked like he could just hold her and she would fit perfectly with his body. No awkwardness would ever follow. She was his perfect opposite, someone who would actually complete him.

I don't know why he told me she was nothing compared to me. She was a goddess and I, I was a lowly peasant. If anybody, it should have been me that couldn't turn his head. She was exotic and lively. Just from a glimpse of her I could tell she led the conversations. And the most noticeable thing, the one that pained me the most, she made him smile. Not smirk, but smile.

_Like you couldn't wait to get her alone  
><em>

I can't even begin to describe the happiness on his face! It was the most jubilant I had ever seen. Also the way he looked at her with those bedroom eyes, it made me miss when he occasionally looked at me in the same fashion. But compared to her, I'm way out of his grasp.

I took a few more deep breaths, and decided to head back in. My food was probably there, and I could really use the alcohol right about now. Tsunade did say that alcohol made everything better. And right now, I am going to test that theory.

As I passed them, my eyes clashed with hers. She smiled at me, and I flashed one back. He turned towards me, probably to see what his wife was waving at, but I forced myself to walk faster than I had ever done before to my table and way from his gaze. I don't want to ruin his nice night.

I felt like a stalker as I continued to watch the love of my life, joke and rekindle the wonderful marriage he had with his wife before things started to go sour. Before he started to cheat on her with me.

He won't be leaving her for me. And I can't say I'm too distraught about that.

_So I guess that means that things are better  
>Must not be so bad at home<br>I thought it looked like you were leavin'  
>But it don't<br>And I heard you tell her you still love her  
>So it doesn't matter what you say<br>I saw it all  
>From a table away <em>

After I finished my meal, and the bottles of Vodka, I paid my bill and walked out. I felt stronger than I had in a while. I don't know if it was the alcohol in me, or what I was going to do the next time I saw him. But it pleased me to know I was capable enough of walking away, both from the pain and from my own desires. I walked past them once more, this time to leave permanently. And I heard something that would have broken my heart had I heard it any sooner than now.

"I love you, Konan." He told it to her with such sincerity. I would have cried had my resolution not been solidified just moments before I paid my bill.

"I love you too, and I'm glad we worked things out." I heard Konan tell him.

I was happy for them, the both of them. And with my new found strength, I knew I could tell him goodbye forever.

_And I heard you tell her you still love her_  
><em>So it doesn't matter what you say<em>  
><em>I saw it all<em>  
><em>From a table away<em>

* * *

><p>I woke up and looked at the clock. It was ten at night. 'What day is it?' I couldn't remember, so I checked my calendar on the wall. It was Sunday. I slept all through Saturday. I guess the Vodka was more than I could handle, but it was still worth it.<p>

My stomach growled, signaling that it demanded food. I sat up, took a big long stretch, and walked to the kitchen. I didn't have much to eat since I didn't go shopping yesterday, but I could settle for a bowl of cereal. As I poured myself a bowl, I heard my door unlock.

I gulped. It was him. I didn't expect him to be here only two days after of making up with his wife. But I had a feeling that this meeting was going to be different from all the others.

"Itachi?" I called out. I poured some milk into my bowl, pretending everything was going to be fine.

"Sakura," His deep voice rumbled. Only something was different, not with him, but with me. His voice didn't have the same affect on me as it use to.

"We need to talk." He told me.

"Yeah we do," I mumbled. I turned to face him with a bowl of cereal in my hands. I noticed a look of surprise on his face.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked me.

"We need to break this…this thing off. There is, nor will there ever be, an us again. I don't think we could even call it an us. It was a fling, something beneficial to both parties, but a horrible mistake."

His eyes widened at my statement. I knew he was surprised, surprised that I said it before him.

"You think we were a mistake?" He asked. I nodded.

"You love _her_ not me. She can make you smile and bring you joy. I knew you were married but I never told you no. It was selfish and wrong of me to allow you to betray her like that. But I loved you, and part of me wanted you to be with just me. But how could I want to take you away from something you were happy with, Itachi?"

His eyes softened, much to my surprise. "I agree with you, that I want to end it and that I love her. But that is all. You weren't a 'fling' as you put it. When I first came to you, I had no intention of the relationship that resulted. And I can't say you were a mistake, Sakura. You were a wonderful woman, and very helpful. There was a time where I really was going to leave Konan for you."

"But something changed," I stated. No resentment or animosity in my voice, just my voice—laced with no emotion—proving a point.

"Yeah, it just happened and it sparked up all the emotions I once felt for her. It was like I was falling for her all over again."

"I know," I whispered "you were like a kid in a candy factor with her."

"You saw us?" Itachi asked with pure shock.

I nodded. "Friday and the person she waved at, it was me."

"Sakura," he started.

"Just give me the key I gave you, and go back home to her. She doesn't need to know anything about us. It will be like 'we' never existed. And don't ever cheat on her again because I swear to god if you do I will kick your ass so hard you will be comatose for a year." I told him. I didn't mind losing to her, because she gave him things I never could. But I refuse to let her lose him to anyone, because that means what I'm doing will be in vain and I will be damned if I let that happen.

He gently grabbed my hand, and placed his house key in it. "I won't cheat on her ever again. I love her, but don't think I don't care for you either, Sakura. You were to good for me," He said, giving me a kiss on my cheek and leaving my house forever.

"No, Itachi. She's too good for you. Take care of her."

Losing him to her, it still hurt. But I felt better letting him go.

_Yes you're gonna stay  
>A table away<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Tell me what you think please! I don't really like the whole konanxItachi pairing. Never really thought about it till I was writing this. But I wanted something different, and I've only seen one fic where Itachi was with Konan, and it was in a SakxSas fic. So I spiced it up and I'm sorry if you dont like the pairing.<br>**

**-Kori.**


End file.
